Kagome Black Inu Miko
by JessicaWolf93
Summary: After Naraku had been defeated, Kagome returned to her time. After Staying in her time for three years she returns back to the fudal era, only to find out she is an Inu Demon Miko and that she was supposed to be with Inuyasha from birth. But what happens when she falls for someone else with silver hair? On Hold for the time being. :/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction! I Hope you all Like it! :)**

**Summery: After Naraku had been defeated, Kagome returned to her time. After Staying in her time for three years she returns back to the feudal era, only to find out she is an Inu Demon Miko and that she was supposed to be with Inuyasha from birth. But what happens when she falls for someone else with silver hair?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! No matter how much I want to ;w;**

Chapter One

Kaogme picked up her yellow pack and another pack sitting them by the well, she turned to her family. Smiling, she took turns in hugging her mother, grandpa, and brother. "I'll miss you guys." She said, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Don't worry Kagome. We know the past is where you need to be." her mother said with a smile. Kagome hugged her mother, brother and grandpa before turning and grabbing her packs before jumping into the well with one last glance back at her family.

Kagome stared at the blue sky of the feudal era. Grinning a bit, Kagome tossed her bags out of the well. Once they were out of the bone eaters well, she began climbing out.

Sitting on the side of the well, Kagome sighed and smiled, staring at the sky her deep brown gaze softening slightly. Kagome thought back to after Naraku was killed and she went back to her time, leaving her friends behind in the feudal era.

Suddenly, a strong yokai aura flared around her. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Kagome readied her bow with an arrow and called out, "Who's there? Show yourself!" With that she waited until a female Inu demoness walked out of the trees. She had long black hair with silver-ish blue streaks in her bangs. On her forehead was a Star that was a light purple almost silver.

"No need to be so hostile, Lady Kagome." The demoness spoke lowly, her ice blue gaze locked on Kagome.

"H-How do you know my name?" Kagome asked, her arms trembling slightly.

"My dear, I am Lady Miakyo. I know your name for I was there when you were given the name." The demoness spoke. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How could you have been there? I was born five hundred years in the furture." Kagome stated, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Lady Kagome." The demoness spoke softly. Narrowing her eyes more, Kagome tightened her hold on her bow.

"Speak. Now." she demanded. She wanted to know what the Lady Miakyo wanted and why she wasn't born in her time like she thought she was. Sighing, Miakyo spoke to Kagome, her arms folded into the sleeves of her kimono.

"It started a thousand years ago. You, Lady Kagome were born in the Northern lands. As heir to the throne. You are no ordinary Miko." Kagome blinked a few times, her brown gaze locked on the demoness before her.

"If I'm not ordinary, what am I?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"You, my child are a Black Inu Miko Demoness." Kagome's mind was reeling. She was an _Inu demon_? How the hell was that possible? Frowning, kagome lowered her bow and eyed the demoness with suspicion. Some part of her truly believed Lady Miakyo.

"So, why are you here?" She asked, sitting back down on the side of the well.

"I came here to tell you about your real self." Lady Miakyo stated, her ice blue gaze showing nothing but truth. "Okay, I know that. What _else_ do you need?" she pressed, her eyes narrowing slowly. The demoness was holding something back. "I came to greet you before the hanyou did."

"Inuyahsa? Why did you have to come before he got here?" She asked and the demoness laughed, her laughter like bells.

"You must know how he acts?" With a nod Kagome sighed.

"I see the trouble." she also laughed. Turning to the well she looke down then hopped off the edge and looked to Miakyo. "Are you wanting to turn me back into my original form?" She asked Lady Miakyo and she in turn nodded.

"Hai, Lady Kagome." With a small smile Kagome looked Miakyo in the eye.

"Alright, how do we do it?" She asked, slightly nervous she couldn't believe she actually asked the demoness to change her.

"Alright, I have this vial with your young blood, that of your parent's and cloves. You have to drink it and I have to say the magical chant.." Miakyo stated, her ice blue gaze darkening slightly.

Gulping, Kagome nodded. Stepping forwards, Miakyo offered the vial to kagome. Taking it, Kagome bowed slightly and tipped it back, swallowing the blood and clove mixture, Miakyo started chanting.

Suddenly Kagome felt a sharp pain flash down her spine and she gasped, grabbing her head she fell to her knees. As the pain eased away, she noticed her earing was much better, her sight was also sharper. Her blunt human nails where claws and her teeth were sharper.

Her clothes were gone and now she wore a deep pink kimono with silver-ish stars on the sleeves and the shoulder areas. Upon her forehead was the same exact star that was on Miakyo's forehead and her kimono. Blinking rapidly, Kagome looked at Miakyo.

"Welcome back, Lady kagome." with a smile, Lady Miakyo bowed and Kagome smiled slightly. "Good to be back, Miakyo."

~ * Somewhere in Kaede's Village * ~

"Feh, what's with that damn girl?" an annoyed hanyou grumbled as he walked to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha had been waiting for Kagome ever since she went home. He was getting really aggravated and couldn't stand it. It was the day she said she would return but she hasn't arrived yet. Scowling, Inuyasha moved to Kaede's hut and walked inside. Once he entered the doorway, his friends looked up to see him.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Where is Kagome?" The Monk named Miroku asked, his violet gaze shining with confusion.

"She ain't here yet, Monk." Inuyasha snapped, his lips turning down in a frown.

"Why not?" The demon extermnater named Sango asked.

"Yeah, Why not?" the Kitsune; Shippo piped up from Miroku's shoulder. Kirara just mewed softly from Sango's lap.

"Feh, how the hell am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha snapped, his voice filled with anger and annoyance.

"I don't know." Miroku said, his voice also rising with anger.

"Guys, Stop it! We need to know why Kagome hasn't come back-" Sango was cut off when a huge surge of power flew across the lands.

"Did you feel that?" Miroku asked and everyone in the hut nodded. "It felt like it came from the Bone Eater's well.." Sango murmured. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he dashed from the hut, his friends following him.

Inuyasha ran at top speed to the Well. Stopping as he entered the clearing, he noticed Kagome's thing and bow but no Kagome. Only two female Demoness'.

"Who the hell are you, and where is Kagome?" he all but roared, his hand gripping the hilt of tetsusaiga. Miroku and the othes entered the clearing upon Inuyasha's demand. One of the Demoness' sighed and looked to Inuyasha. She was beautiful. Deep black hair with light silver streaks withing her bangs. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She had two streaks of purple-ish silver running across her cheeks.

"Inuyahsa, must you be so rash?" The demoness spoke.

"How do you know me?" He spat, a snarl leaving his lips. The demoness' sighed and was about to speak before the other one spoke.

"Inuyasha, It has been a long time." Miakyo spoke softly, her lips peeled back in a grin.

"M-Miakyo?" Inuyasha muttered with disbelief.

"Aye, it is I." She murmured the grin still in place. "What are you doing here Wench?" he huffed, his hand never leaving tetsusaiga.

"I came here for My mistress. The Heir to the Northern lands." Miakyo smiled, her gaze flickering to Kagome before looking back at the Hanyou.

"So, is this her?" Inuyasha huffed out, his golden gaze locking on Kagome.

"Indeed." Was all Miakyo said.

"What is her name?" Miroku finally spoke up, he and Sango had fallen silent.

"You all know her as, Kagome." A gasp filled the air as eight pairs of eyes locked onto Kagome.

"K-Kagome?" they all studdered. Kagome nodded and lifted her head. "Hi, guys." she stated softly, feeling the weights of their stares.

"Feh, I don't believe you! Kagome is human not demon." Inuyasha spat as he drew tetsusaiga. Furious, Kagome clenched her hands and yelled.

"Inuyahsa! Sit boy!" with that Inuyahsa kissed dirt and Miakyo laughed.

"Kagome, it is you." Sango murmured.

"Of course, Sango-chan." Kagome said with a smile. Suddenly an orange ball of fur tackled Kagome.

"Shippo-san." Kagome cooed softly, her arms locking around Shippo.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo asked softly. Kagome nodded and grinned. "Hai."

"How did this happen?" Sango asked while she and the others sat in Kaede's hut.

"Well... It all started..." Kagome began telling the story of her crawling out of the well to the point of now. Little did everyone know, they had a set of ears listening. By who? The one and only Seshomaru-sama of course! He felt the power surge and decided to see who it was. He was shocked to find out that his half brother's wench was the cause of the huge power. She already intrigued him. Now she intrigued him even more.

**A/N: Okay! That's that for that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are my feul! :D**

**- xox Jess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! Now, on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or make a profit on writting this story.**

_'thoughts'_

_**'Demon'**_

"talking"

Chapter Two

The Inu gang was shocked to hear Kagome's history. Inuyasha just 'fehed' or snorted. Sango and Miroku were speachless. Shippo was happy for his adoptive mother. Sesshomaru stayed hidden from the others. The only one who knew of his presence was Kagome.

_'I wonder what Sesshomaru wants...' _Kagome thought to herself. "Guys, I'll be right back." Kagome told her friends and rose to leave. "Oi, wench were the hell are you going?" Inuyasha stated, grabbing her arm as he did so. "I am going out for a walk." She told him and rolled her eyes when he growled.

"Like hell you will." he paused for a second. "At least not alone. I'm coming with you." Kagome stiffened.

"I don't need you to come with me, Inuyasha. I can take care of myself."

"No. I am coming and that's final."

Grinning to herself, Kagome spoke. "Fine.. But, Inuyahsa?" She said sweetly.

"What?" He snapped.

"SIT!" she snarled, thus sending Inuyasha into a six foot hole.

"Stupid Bakayasha." Shippo snickered.

"I'll be back later."

"Okay, be careful Lady Kagome." Miroku called as she left Kaede's hut. Kagome nodded before she began walking into Inuyasha's forest.

About ten feet into the forest, Kagome called out. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I help you?" She asked, her brown gaze locking on a tree that hid the daiyokai.

"Hn." Was her only responce.

Stepping out from behind the tree was the Demon lord Sesshomaru. Kagome stiffled a gasp. With her new eye sight the male before her was absolutely gorgeous. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts.

"What brings you here, Seshomaru-sama?" She asked him again.

"You, brought me here, Miko." Was the demon lord's cold reply.

"Me?" She asked, her brows furrowing slowly. Sesshomaru glared a bit and nodded. "Yes, Miko. You brought me here with that power of yours." He all but glared at the girl.

"Is that the only thing?"

"Hn."

"Well, I should be going now.." She huffed and turned to leave. She couldn't help but feel the pull towards the demon lord. Shaking those thoughts away, Kagome hummed softly, her arms folded into the kimono she wore.

Sesshomaru grumbled lowly to himself as he leaned against a tree, his golden gaze locked in the direction of where Kagome left. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a growl of annoyance rising in his throat.

_'why has that human Miko become a demoness?' _he snarled to himself. He didn't understand it. He knew the girl was a human not a demon. Yet, there she was, a black inu demon.

Shaking his head he tried to cast the girl out of his mind. Yet no matter how hard he tried she stayed in his mind.

_'Damn that wench why is she haunting my thoughts?'_

_**'Because you are attracted to her'**_

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_**'I am your beast, your other half.'**_

_'Hn. What the hell do you want?'_

_**'Mate. We want mate, Miko, Kagome.'**_

_'I don't want her. You might, but I don't'_

_**'Whatever, I am you so WE want her as a mate.'**_

_'Go away.' _

_**'Fine, but you WILL admit it that you want Kagome as our mate.'**_

_'You wish.'_

_**'Yes, we do wish.'**_

_'Just go away, you are giving this Sesshomaru a headache.'_

_**'As you wish...'**_

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, the voice in his head finally gone. Now he could think in peace. Turning, the demon lord made his way back to his ward and Jaken. He told the little imp to watch Rin while he was gone. The demon lord finally made it back to his small pack.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" his ward; Rin called happily, her voice full of joy upon seeing the lord. Running up to him, she always held a smile for the demon lord. Giving a very small unnoticeable smile, Sesshomaru patted the girls head before he moved to a tree and sat under it, his gaze going to the white clouds that floated overhead. Smirking slightly, Sesshomaru couldn't help but admit that his beast was right. He was attracted to the Miko... He just didn't want to admit it to anyone not even the Miko until he was sure she felt the same way.


End file.
